


Art for 'Red in Tooth and Claw' by glasslogic

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, spnslashbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Art for 'Red in Tooth and Claw' by glasslogic

Link to fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344283


End file.
